Hidan goes back to High School as a girl
by Scrap Cookies
Summary: Hidan loses a bet with Kakuzu and ends up having to go back to High School pretending to be a girl. He deals with teenage drama, forbidden love, jealousy and rage. Deidara gets heart broken over a jealous rage. Read more to find out all the drama.


**Hidan goes back to High School… as a girl**

**A/N: Yay! A Hidan story! I have no idea how this will turn out so…yeah :D Review or something if you think it's worth continuation. **

"That was fucking cheating!" Hidan exclaimed as he slammed both fists to the table and stood up. He then swung his arm at the table which caused it to flip over and hit the floor with a loud thud. Tobi found this particularly amusing and has focused all his attention to the pair.

"Sorry, Hidan. You promised. You said that if I win this arm wrestle, you'll go to high school and pretend to be a girl. You can't take it back now, I've won!" Kakuzu told him as he folded his arms across his chest, his lips plastered with a smirk. Hidan knew this was true and he paced around the room, fuming. Kisame watched at the corner of the room. He too, found this quite hilarious. It was extremely typical of Hidan to fall for such bets.

"Hidan, I'll join you. I'll go to that school. Except, as a boy," Kisame assured him. Hidan took in deep breaths before turning around and said, "No. A loss is a loss. I will take this shit as a man! I will make perverts fall for me! I will fucking rule this school!" Kakuzu interrupted his sudden confidence, "Hold that thought, Hidan. I think it would be a fair deal if I come along to watch you fail. A bet's a bet. If you can't hold your pose as a girl, you will dye your hair black and go back to your village."

Hidan hesitated. Was this part of the deal? Or was this another bet? He couldn't remember, but he definitely did not want to lose to Kakuzu. They shook hands as the deal was sealed and the pair went off to a local high school. They enrolled as students and bought the uniform.

* * *

"Hidan, get out. I said no! Go away!" Deidara protested as he pushed him out of his room.

"Please? Deidara-chan? I don't want to look like a fucking hobo girl! Do my hair for me at least! Or give me your fucking makeup!" Hidan begged.

"I don't wear makeup!" Deidara raised his voice, his cheeks flushing.

"Do too," Tobi said as he passed by.

"Whose side are you on?" Deidara yelled, clearly enraged.

"Here you go," spoke a voice. Hidan looked up. It was Sasori holding a small bag of cosmetics. Hidan took the bag.

"I'm betting on you, Hidan. Don't let me down. Also, will you hurry up? You don't want to keep people waiting," Sasori said as he left the room. Hidan smiled to himself. It was always a nice boost to anyone's self-esteem when a person bets on you. Hidan was apparently dazed in his thoughts when he suddenly noticed that Deidara was pushing him out the door and slamming the wooden brigade in his face.

"Sempai is jealous!" Hidan heard Tobi squeal inside. He went to his bedroom to apply the makeup. He identified the black pen to be for the eyes. He swore profusely every time he stabbed himself in the eye and gave up after he smudged on thick layers of eyeliner. He had no idea what the pink powder was for. He applied that on his eyelids. He found a small capsule of shiny fluids. He pulled the application out and found it to be slightly triangular and fluffy. He read the tag: **Lip-gloss for maximum shine. **What did that mean? He applied it around his lips but not on them. He took a comb out and brushed his hair. He combed it to the side. Satisfied, he left the room wearing the school uniform. He found Sasori waiting outside his room.

"I made you fake boobs," Sasori said before helping him put it on. Hidan turned around to look at himself. Sasori noticed his makeup for the first time. He took three steps back and slowly turned around to run away.

"I'm probably so hot that he needs to leave the room," Hidan told himself before sitting at the breakfast table. Everyone stared at him. Hidan ignored them and ate messily.

"I need to puke," Deidara quickly said the same time Kakuzu asked, "What the hell is that on your face?" Tobi fell into heaps of laughter and Sasori rushed in to sort out his makeup. Hidan thanked Sasori before getting up and leaving. Kakuzu followed closely behind. The journey to school was quiet. Hidan patiently waited for something cynical from Kakuzu. He said nothing. They crossed the road.

"You didn't shave your legs?" Kakuzu questioned after looking at his legs. Hidan gazed at his own legs. They were quite hairy. Annoyed, Hidan told Kakuzu, "Hairier women are 'in' these days." Kakuzu laughed at the excuse. However it was difficult for Hidan to appear feminine. To start with, his voice was very deep and he had a manly physique. Unlike a few others, Hidan was one of those men you would never mistake for a girl. Hidan held his head high. He was not going to lose to this bet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deidara sat silently in his bedroom. He fumbled for tools and rested them in front of a lump of clay. He had no inspiration. His mind was blank. He chewed his bottom lip. Then, he heard a knock.

"Sempai? What's wrong?" Tobi asked. Deidara suddenly snapped his thoughts together and looked at Tobi. He pretended nothing was wrong but Tobi saw through his pretense.

"Sempai is upset. Tobi knows because Sempai would normally be through with his fifth sculpture by now. Tobi is a good boy! Sempai should tell Tobi what's wrong!"

Deidara looked out the window. It was ridiculous. Why should he tell Tobi? Even Deidara himself wasn't sure why he was feeling weird. Tobi would never understand anyways. How could he? He bit on his lip again as he felt tear well up his eyes. He stood up quickly and left the room. Tobi wouldn't leave him until he found out. In some ways, Tobi can be such a sweet person. Yet, the minute people begin to like him, he has to completely obliterate the person he was and completely annihilate any positive impressions he left on people.

* * *

**Stay tuned to find out how Hidan's first day went. Does Kakuzu meet his first love? How does Hidan deal with changing rooms? Why is Deidara crying? **


End file.
